Will of Primus light
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: Arcee and Jack have gotten themselves into one heck of a war thistime. Megatron has gotten a red ring and an evil so dangerous has rizen, not even the corps can stop it. ArceeXJack, HalXstarsaphire, JuneXOptimus
1. Chapter 1

A lone motor cycle sped through the deset streets of Jasper's outer limits, a young man with grey and black clothing wearing a black visored helmet with a red face-like emblem was on the back with a woman clutching onto him from behind. suddenly, the woman smeamed to flicker and dissapear. they sped into a canyon, invisible to the main road and stopped. the man stepped off and took off his helmet, revealing a year old teen with black hair. the bike clicked and whirled upwards, transforming and twisting into a tall blue and pink metal female robotic being.

"So, Jack what was it you wanted to ask?" the robotic being asked, mentally praying to primus that it had nothing to do with the fact Miko started a fire under her berth, prompting her to blame Jack for pit knows why.

"Actually Arcee, I was talking it over with Optimus and mum..." jack began as he rubbed the back of his head, a nervous habbit he picked up from his uncle.

"go on..." arcee prompted with a soft smile. 'SCRAP! it is about the fire!' she mentally groaned but maintained composure.

"I've got permission to move into base." jack smiled. "but, mum's still annoyed about the whole sparkmates thing." He added as his sky-blue eyes glowed a crystal blue in color, much like arcee's optics.

"she's your mum Jack, she has a right to be worried." arcee sighed softly but jack held his head in shame. Arcee gently got him to look up by lifting his chin with her slender digit closest to her thumb. She gave him a soft smile. "but, I'll never regret this."

jack smiled slightly in embarrassment to this gesture as Arcee removed her digit. they lent in for a kiss but the moment was ruined, Jack's cell phone was going off in the "mexican Hat" theme. Arcee moaned in dissapointment as Jack pulled out his cell-phone and flipped it open.

"Hello, jack Darby here?" Jack answered as he held the phone to his ear.

"Jack, it's me Hal, messed up baddly, two lanterns are dead Jack, their rings are headed for Jasper Kid, let Fowler know." Hal explained in a rushed tone as metal being crunched could be heard in the background. "Tell your sparkmate to be carefull too."

"Wait, how did he..." Arcee began as she suddenly muttered "Miko."

"Jack, tell the autobots the Light-corps is under heavy siege, Kilawag's already down!" Hal replied hastilly. "Oh shit! Deceptico...!" The phone cut short.

"Light Corpse?" Arcee asked, puzzled. "Lantern?"

"Family secret Arcee, and you're from Space, how come you've never heard of them?" Jack asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Most humans know of the Lantern Corpes, Mainly Yellow and Green but that's besides the point."

"Never heard of them, but why would rings be of any interest to Fowler?" Arcee asked as she transformed into her motorcycle form and letting Jack climb on.

"Because, depending on which lantern corp ring it is, it will seak out a different kind of person." Jack answered grimly. "I just hope it's a green or blue ring, the others can be rather dangerous in the wrong hands, especially red and black."

"So, colored rings from space, big deal?" Arcee asked as she sped off, ignoring the speed limit.

"The big deal is Arcee,that these rings run on odd energy, fueled by emotions, imagine what'd happen if Megatron got a yellow or Red ring." Jack asked desperately as Arcee hit a shallow bank of sand, making dust and grt fly everywhere as she sped on down the long highway.

"I can't, what would happen?" Arcee asked in a confused and slightly irritated tone.

"Yellow is fear, the more scarier the wearer, the stronger they become, Red is blood-lust, and anger, figure it out yourself." Jack explained, After a few seconds Arcee softly gasped and shivered slightly at the thought of Megatron with a ring which was fueled by how much he was feared, everyone on earth knew about the decepticons after the stunt he pulled in Chicago.

"Jack, two energy pings, high intensity." Arcee answered as she braked and stopped on the side of the road, transforming into her Bipedal form, just three Miles from base.

"Decepticons?" Jack asked warily as Arcee crouched down low.

She shook her head and focused on scanning what it was that was heading for them...wait...THEM?! "Jack, they're headed for us, both the size of human marbels."

"The rings." Jack gulped. "Arcee, be careful." Jack requested with a gulp ."If it's red, or basically any shade of Red, orange, yellow or Purple, do not let it even get near you."

Arcee nodded nervously as two small pinpricks flew ever closer, over the horizon, rocketing at a high speed right for the, there was no mistake.

"Two rings, Both Grey, odd symbols." Arcee told him. "Threat?"

"No." Jack gulped. "But this is BAD, those are Light-Lantern rings, twenty in existance, very few can use them." Jack shuddered. "And they're the best, of the best, of the best, whatever killed them, not good."

Arcee was still clueless about this as a whole, 'Rings which helped beings and run off emotions and can fly, huh, makes Unicron being earth seem normal.' then the two grey rings stopped, right infront of arcee and jack, meters from their faces and pulsed softly with a greyish white light, the symbol wasn't just one, but many.

the ring closest to jack emmitted a grey pulse and a hologram appeared of a humanoid like being with three eyes and no nose.

"quaar." jack spoke softly and the hologram nodded.

a second hologram appeared, this time from the ring closest to arcee, it was a large creature which looked like a cross between a bear and a frog with a bird's beak.

"i am quaar of sector epsilon-99277-a, if you're seeing this, i have passed and my ring has sought out you, I pray to the gods that the ring chose well." The humanoid figure spoke in a heluim like voice.

"I...of sector, 1392, me is gruug, if me dead, which I is, ring choose well, it yours." The large bear like hologram spoke in a broken language.

"Jack?" Arcee asked uncertianly.

"Arcee, Comm base, we'll have to leave, intergalactic laws require it 'cee, get chosen by a ring, join the corps." Jack explained as both holograms flickered out and the rings floated closer, Jack held out his hand and the ring landed in it, Arcee looked nervously but did the same, oddly the ring which was human sized before now grew to the size of her digit.

"Arcee to base." Arcee spoke as she held a digit to the side of her helm.

"Arcee, this is June, we're recieving you." June replied. "Everything alright? you and Jack okay?"

"Yes, but inform Fowler two Lanterns died, whatever that means, Jack's uncle Hal called." Arcee told them.

"Arcee, it's impotent you stop any black ones, understood?!" June urged in a frantic and frightened tone.

"June, we've got the two rings already, they headed right for me and jack." Arcee explained as she held the ring flat on her palm. "Two gray ones with a lot of brands."

"Undeer...understood." June sighed sadly. "You and Jack better get going, I'll inform Optimus, tell to Hal and Lo I'll be on OA soon."

"Er...will do june." Arcee replied. "Over and out."

"Over and out Arcee, keep him safe." June softly replied as the comm line went silent.

"So jack, where to?" Arcee asked uncertianly. "June said we'd better get going."

"Put the ring on 'Cee." Jack sighed. "It does the rest."

Arcee gave a look of total confusion then she reluctantly put the ring over her middle digit as jack had done, for a few moments nothing happened.

"Jack?" Arcee asked as the ring emitted a soft light.

"Hold on." Jack smiled as they suddenly shot up into the sky at an ever accelerating pace. As Arcee looked back she could see a green streak aproaching them from the earth far below. as it got closer they could make out it as a green suited woman, also with a ring. It was June.

"June?!" Arcee gasped in shock as they left the earth's atmosphere.

"Who else were you expecting? Optimus?" June joked as a swirling vortex of blue and white light appeared ahead of them. "Hold on, this is rough!" She called as she shot through the vortex with a green blur.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Jack cried as he shot through the vortex with Arcee and instantly come out the other end, facing a green planet with six different colored lights shooting off into space, like jets of water from a giezer. "More intense than a space-bridge!"

"Please...don't." Arcee groaned as they shot towards the planet and into a large tube shaped building, landing by June who was wearing a green energy like suit and a large fish like creature who was suspended in midair with it's fins wiggling around uselessly.

"Welcome to Oa." June smiled. "This is Glo, your orientation guide until the induction stuff is done." June shrugged at that point and Arcee gave a nervous nod, while Jack wasn't phased at all. "Jack, Arcee, until it's done, stay here, I've got to tend to the injured." Jack nodded to june who nodded back before flying off in a trail of green.

"Sgruu." Glo stated as it flew off.

"Great." Jack smiled. "He said he's going to get the chamber ready."

"You...understand it?" Arcee asked as she watched a door close behind the fish like creature.

"Of corse, it's just like non-organics to not understand his kind." Jack shrugged. "Something to do with brain waves or something."

"So, where are we?" Arcee asked as she looked around the room.

"Oa." Jack sighed with a smile. "Home to the Light-Corpse, and originally the green lantern corpse."

The room was large and made of a green metal, white beds lined the walls and in the middle of the room was a man in yellow, calmly standing there. His eyebrows were slick and pointed much like his hair and his skin was red.

"Sinestro." Jack growled at the man. "Seams the guardians decided to keep you around."

"Much." Sinestro smirked as he walked over calmly. "Ah, grey lantern rings eh? Pitt jack, I am your old teacher after all."

"Get lost." Jack warned.

"Now now, I teach yellow energy control, not red." Sinestro smirked then noticed Arcee." Ah, you brought a friend."

"Back off." Jack ordered.

"Barberric, you once were my most prized pupil, now look, weak, pathetic." Sinestro smirked as he bragged before he flew off the same way June left.

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Arcee asked.

"Er...it's nothing Arcee." Jack gulped.

"Not nothing Jack, you can tell me." Arcee smiled as she placed her massive servo on his shoulder lightly.

"I...was a yellow lantern." Jack sighed in disgust and he sat down on the edge of one of the beds.

"Jack, I don't know what that means exactly but I'm sure I'd forgive you." Arcee smiled softly as she knelt down next to him.

"Arcee, yellow lanterns are like decepticons." Jack shuddered slightly as he hung his head in shame. "I...I nearly killed mum last time."

"Jack,why?" Arcee asked saddly. "Why would you ever do that? That isn't you."

"You're right." Groaned a new voice as a man limped in, a green energy cane helping him to walk. "Jack did nothing wrong, the ring corrupted him."

"Hey Hal." Jack sadly smiled. "What happened?"

"Decepticon with a red ring." Hal spat as he sat down on the bed next to jack's. "Barely made it out in time."

"The cons have rings?" Arcee gasped.

"Yeah." Hal groaned. "You must be Arcee, right?"

"Yeah." Arcee nodded.

"Nice to finally meet the lucky girl." Hal loosely chuckled but quickly winced. "Damn sleaze bag con." he muttered in pain as he layed back onto the berth. "'So, hows things back on earth?"

"Calmer now." Arcee sighed. "No decepticons have attacked in months."

"That's worrying." Jack explained to Hal. "This happens every time they're about to launch a massive attack."

"Great." Hal muttered as the fish like creature floated back in and Jack nodded.

"Come on, it's better to do this quickly." Jack explained. "My mum said it hurts."

Arcee arched an optic-ridge and followed him and the fish like being halls were high-celinged, as in fifty stories high, the walls were all green and a long seethrough blue crystal acted as windows allong the entire hall, letting them see the orange and green blue sky above them and the thousands of different streaks of light flying around.

"Ble hrvvvvaaa." flo said as he gestured to the berth.

"a medical berth?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you may want to dim your pain sensors 'Cee, this will hurt like pit, for us both." jack gulped as he lied down on the berth. A white light washed over him and he passed out.

"Ghrru." flo stated as he pointed to a cybertronian sized berth next to a rediculessly tiny one. arcee gulped and nodded as she laid down onto the berth and a white light washed over her.

When they awoke, they were both back in the main medical bay. both in a grey uniform with six symbols, over the chest, shoulders and upper arms. jack was groggily rubbing his eyes and Arcee stretched, oblivious to a small blue skinned creature in white robes.

"Rest well?" She asked the two new lanterns.

"What? Who?!" Arcee looked around in panic,making Jack and the being chuckle lightly.

"I am Guardian Yi, protector of the blue battery." She introduced herself. "Young Jackson Darby, it is a pleasure to see you again, this time, hopefully the circumstances shall be better."

"They will Yi, I'll take extra caution using the yellow energy." Jack explained in a strong voice. "I'll help Arcee through orientation if you wish, but I'm afraid the tour would only have the council spire and the cells." He added sheepishly.

"Quiet understandable Jackson, I assume the cybertronian and you are equated?" Yi asked with a sight smile.

"Yes." They both answered.

"If I were as to be as intrusive as to ask which kind of knowing?" Yi asked with a thin smile.

"Sparkmates." Arcee told her.

"Ah, so she's the lucky one your Uncle spoke of, I say you two make a lovely couple." Yi smiled.

"Still acting like a purple lanterns then?" Jack smirked.

"No Burafa." Yi grinned and walked off.

"What's a burafa?" Arcee asked Jack.

"Means the same as Scrap where she's from." Jack told Arcee as he walked towards the ledge of the balcony. "Well, I know where we need to go, We'll fly there." Jack smiled as a yellow glow enveloped him.

"Er jack?" Arcee asked uneasily. "I thought you didn't like the yellow stuff?"

"I don't, but until I know how to, I'm using the one that I know how to use." Jack shuddered. "Concentrate on my fears."

"Which are?" Arcee asked.

"Loosing you and mum, Airachnid, unicron..." Jack shuddered. "Kiliwag in a bad mood."  
"Jack, what do I do then?" Arcee asked.

"Well, depends on how you feel and think right now." Jack told her with a slight quiver.

"You." Arcee smiled in embarrisment.

"Concentrate on it, use it then enact on it." Jack told her as the yellow slowly faded to blue. Luckily he stayed aloft.

Arcee nodded and flew up and alongside jack, then hugged him, making him blush and the glow fade to purple.

" 'cee, really?" He asked in an embarrised tone.

"Nobody's looking." Arcee smirked with a wink.

"HEH!" Laughed a deep voice from behind Arcee. "Recruits."

"Kilawag." Jack smiled slightly.

"So, yellow Lantern's sorted his mess out eh?" The thick skulled brute smiled. "So beautiful, why hanging out with him?"

"This would be my sparkmate." Arcee growled at Kilawag, her ring began to emmit a red light now. "So, BACK. THE FRAG. OFF!"

"Calm down 'Cee, he's basically Bulkhead." Jack told her as he grabbed onto her arm. "Just don't get mad, I don't want to have to hurt you."

Arcee's color remained red but slowly began to fade to green, as if willing herself not to rip Kiliwag limb from limb. She inhailed deeply once then huffed out and turned to Jack with an apologetic look.

"Look, Kilawag, I'm sorry for the training room thing." Jack apologized.

"Nah, no problem, I've got a rooftop now, better view, more space, oh and I can see recruits a mile away." He laughed. "Right, I've been told to help instruct you on use of the green energy from your rings, it's all about willpower, you've got to want it.

"Arcee,don't get emotional now, Kilawag prefers hand on training." Jack explained. "Mind you, Mum nearly tore him a new one."

"Yeah, never mess with a female trying to save her kid." Kilawag grunted in annoyance. "Right, follow me grubs."

Jack shrugged and followed Kilawag and Arcee kept ahold of Jack's hand. They arived after three minutes of flying at a rooftop where three other lanterns were already waiting. Sinestro, A woman in purple and the guardian Yi.

"Right grubs, show me what you got." Kilawag challanged.

Arcee went first and charged the massive bulk, only to slam into a massive brick and metal wall made of green light.

"Use yer constructs, if your will is weak, you DIE, no weak links in the core!" Kilawag growled.

Arcee concentrated and got a green energy version of bulkhead's wrecking ball and broke the green energy wall before creating a large green scraplet from energy and making it attack Kilawag. The scraplet was immediatly wrapped int he coils of a large green python like animal and dissapated into nothing. Arcee made an green energy insecticon which sent Kilawag back a few of his paces. He smirked and nodded.

"I passed?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"For now grub." Kilawag smirked then gestured to Jack.

"Right." Jack smiled slightly as he created a green energy version of Apex armor and charged right at Kilawag, the brute smirked and batted him aside. Jack will the suit to transform into a pair of jets and sling-shotted him at Kilawag who, in turn made a sun, pulling jack towards it while everyone else remained anchored firmly.

Jack twisted around to face the sun and fired off a green burst which resembled a torpedo and the sun colapsed and flickered out, he then slingshotted himself again, kicking Kilawag in the jaw, making the giant smirk fondly.

"Just like your uncle, always with the jets." Kilawag smirked.

"Well, Suns make traveling through space a real bitch." Jack smirked.

"HA! Nice to see you've got some sense." Kilawag grinned. "Right, Sinestro's up."

"Use you fears, and that of your opponents, Jack, I do not need to see you do this, your metal friend, must however." Sinestro ordered. "Use fear robot!"

Arcee glared daggers at the alien and a yellow construct of Airachnid formed and charged Sinestro with a zombie cliffjumper construct. Next thing that happened, was a large spiked slug like creature,making sinestro shiver and back off by three paces.

"G-good, you may stop now." Sinestro requested as the slug creature drew closer.

Jack stiffened a laugh as the constructs vanished .

"Right, Yi is next." Sinestro explained as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Now, Hope is a little different to Fear or will, you must long for something but, not love it." Yi explained. "Wish but not obsess."

"So, this?" Arcee asked as she materialised a blue construct slice of cake. "I always wanted to see how it'd taste as an offhanded thing."

"Good, good, Jack?" Yi asked.

"Er this?" Jack asked as he created what looked like a tangled slinky only a hundred times longer.

"No, no,concentrate." Yi sighed.

Jack squinted at the construct and it shimmered slightly but then flickered out. "I can't do it, I've got everything I could hope for right now."

"Understandible, Starsaphire, I believe it is your turn." Yi sighed and looked over to the brunet in the purple suit.

"Right sweaties, Purple energy is all based around Love and desires, the stronger those are, the more powerful you'll be." The woman explained as she created a intricut clock from the purple energy.

Jack and Arcee both created tiny working devices, Arcee made a cybertronian windup toy which was rather complex and Jack created a tiny robotic Airachnid which paced around muttering to itself until it dissapated.

"Well, you two both have strong love and desires." The woman smirked. "May I ask as to whome?"

"Eachother." Arcee answered as she smiled fondly to Jack.

"Jack, you can have soo much better than her." Starsaphire smirked to Jack.

"No, Arcee and I love eachother, there's no other for me." Jack sighed happily. "We're sparkmates, there's no changing that."

"Hmm, sparkmates? Yes,that is a powerful bond, only death can break, very well." Starsaphire added bitterly. "both of you pass..."


	2. Chapter 2

Oa was full of many wondrous and different beings, ranging from sentient planets to microbes. Yet never in all of the world's time had a autobot stepped onto it's surface. Jack and Arcee were being given a tour of the city by both June and Lo, a sentient robotic species from the other side of the milky-way which resembled a green human. As they went through the city they all got a sense that not all the lanterns liked Jack being there with the exceptions of the Yellow corps and the purple corps.

"Jack?" Arcee asked him uncertainly.

"I know, not many here Like me, I've made a lot of mistakes under Sinestro's guidance." Jack admitted glumly as they flew past a massive ring of spires, one in each ring color and a single one which was destroyed all together.

"Jack, I'm sure they'd forgive you." Arcee stated optimistically. Jack shook his head sadly.

"Jackson of Earth, if Kilawag can forgive you, I am most certain that the others will too." Lo stated optimistically with a faint smile. "Given time of course."

"Lo, you know that's not true." Jack sighed faintly.

"Jack, it was sinestro who did it to you, it was never your fault, so stop complaining or you're grounded." June warned sternly.

"Mum,I live at Base now, remember?" Jack asked as the four of them landed at what resembled a cybertronian spire. Jack shuddered slightly, it looked like a green version of one of the ruined buildings he had seen on cybertron the time he and Arcee had gone to get Optimus' memories back. Arcee noticed and smiled at him putting him somewhat at ease.

"However Jack, I'll dress you in woman's clothing unless you stop this doom and gloom thing, I feel it over our bond." Arcee warned him. Jack's ring aura suddenly went from green to yellow making Lo roll her optics and June stiffen a giggle.

"Okay, Okay, I give!" Jack shuddered as Arcee snorted a laugh. "Just...please, no more force crossdressing me, I'm not like Miko."

"Miko crossdresses?" Arcee asked as she raised an optic ridge.

"Yeah, I found her wearing a pair of my old clothes." Jack shuddered.

"This 'crossdressing', is it common?" Lo asked. "I have heard Hal complain about Starsaphire doing such an act with his old flight uniforms on two occasions during the period when they were dating."

"Well...that's a nasty thought." June said blankly then cleared her throat. "Right, Jack and Arcee, you've got room four hundred and nine, on purple floor with the purple lanterns, sorry 'cee but it's only due to your little bond." She said the last part kindly but both Arcee and Jack knew she was very against the whole thing.

"I do not understand this 'bond' I see no physical connection between the two of them." Lo told them, completely unawear of the situation. This only lead to June's anger to get worse, thankfully she was only wearing a green lantern ring, or things would of gotten a lot worse.

"Not. The. Time. Lo." June growled before flying off into the distance. Lo looked at Arcee and Jack who looked uncertian and slightly more interested in the sights than the conversation.

"Did I say something to offend her?" Lo asked Jack.

"Er...my mum's still annoyed at the fact Arcee and me became sparkmates." Jack explained.

"Oh, I see, she does not approve of your choice of mates." Lo stated simply. If this had of been anyone else, Jack knew he would of lost it right then and there, however, this was Lo, her entire species was logical and didn't understand other cultures too well, it was a part of the reason she took up studying Earth and Dracon cultures.

"Yes Lo, but in the future, please do not say it like that, it just sounds...weird." Jack told her. Lo nodded and wrote a note on her wrist pad's reminder system for somthing, Jack guessed it was probebly not to call them mates.

"Well, technically, she is correct but rather bluntly." Arcee huffed. "As for the correct term...Lo, it's sparkmates but I believe humans would call it Married or soulmates." Lo nodded again and made another Note, Jack really couldn't blame her, during the time when he was held in the cells of Oa, Lo had been his guard and they discussed their backgrounds. Lo had been a liberarian of sorts on her homeworld, following her passion of learning, Miko would of called her a class one geek, But he just listened to her and when she finally asked about him, he told her about how Sinestro had tried to kill his mother and the deal he had made, just the thought of it made him sick, he would lead an army to decimate entire worlds under guidance of a mad...errr...alien, just to save his mum, to make matters worse, it was his own mum he was brought in by. Many of those who knew him said it was the ring that did it, it was the ring that corrupted him, but he knew that was not the case, he just wanted his mum to be safe and he made a terrible, terrible choice.

"Jack...it's not your fault." Arceec told him, Jack mentally cursed himself,he forgot that both Arcee and him share thoughts, often by accident. "Jack, stop cursing to yourself, it's rather immature."

"Easy for you to say, I fucked up bad 'cee, I killed so...so many." Jack gulped as he bit back a sob.

"Jack, calm the frag down mister." Arcee asked as energon sept from her optics. "If y-you cry, it'll m-make me c-cry."

"S-sorry." Jack gulped as he forced himself to breath normally. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Is this part of your bond?" Lo asked in confusion. "Is it emotional or metaphysical?"

"Uh...'cee?" Jack gulped, he hated to admit it but he knew he was terrible explaining this kind of stuff, especially when it came to women, of any species.

"It's a spark-link Lo." Arcee explained. "A spark, is our lifeforce, to bond it with another's, it's a unbreakable bond,breaking it can be near fatal... or very, very painful."

"I am confused by this...spark, what is it?" Lo asked inquisitively. "May I be able to see one?"

At that statement, Arcee's ring flickered between red, green and orange. Jack couldn't blame her, both her and Ratchet had explained about sparks to him and Miko when they noticed how he and Arcee kept looking at each other and Miko at Bulkhead. Albeit, Miko and bulkhead decided they were more like brother and sister, much to Ratchet's relief.

"Er...Lo, that would be like the time you asked er...Hal to strip." Jack explained tensly, he knew this situation would turn deadly at any second, Arcee was already thinking up hundreds of ways to maim or kill Lo. 'Arcee, lanterns do NOT kill!'

'Jack, neither do autobots, but I'll make an acceptation.' Arcee mentally growled back at him. 'If this glitch thinks she can get away with that...!'

"Arcee, leave Lo be." Jack told her sternly. "Let's just find our room and forget about this, okay?" At that comment, Arcee's attention snapped back to Jack, she didn't look even remotely angry, she looked terrified. Jack couldn't blame her, he'd seen her loose control before before, she was like a insecticon on high-grade. For that thought, he received a mental slap from Arcee.

"Fine,but call me an insecticon again jack, and you're sleeping on the couch." Arcee warned.

"I know that's impossible 'cee, you never let me sleep anywhere other than above your spark." Jack sighed, as much as it was comfortable, he always worried Arcee would suddenly roll over in the night and he'd get hurt.

"Fine, you're right but when we get back to earth, you owe me a wash." Arcee added with a wink as her ring began to emit a purple glow.

"I shall be leaving now.." Lo said sweetly before flying off.

"Uh...which room do we go to?" Arcee asked as she looked up at the massive spire.

"Let me check..." Jack gulped as he held out his fist with the ring on it. "Er...room please?" A holographic displey screen flashed into existance above the ring and showed a number of files and a number. 396002, his lantern identification number and below that, his room number, 417. "Come on, this way."


End file.
